


Nemo Dory

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Finding Nemo (2003) References, Fluff, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, No Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Toys R Us, and dory!, how peter gets timmy his stuffie, i know it's a short fic but plz read it, it's fluffy, plz check summary, rip toys r us, take that cassandra, three year old peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Tony promised to take Peter to Toys R Us.Basically Timmy's fluffy origin story.  (If you don't know who Timmy is, please read my other work: I Like Her.Trust me you'll want to read it. It's fluffy, and heartwarming, so y' know, do it.





	Nemo Dory

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This was supposed to be slightly angsty, but then I unconsciously wrote a whole different plot line so here ya go.

Most children grow accustomed to a specific object whether it is a blanket, a stuffed animal, or a toy. And three-year-old Peter Stark was no different. His “special object” was a stuffed animal, specifically a clownfish after his favorite Disney movie, Finding Nemo. 

Tony had taken Peter to Toys R Us to get some new toys and Finding Nemo had recently come out. Peter, who declared himself Nemo’s best friend, spotted the Nemo stand, with racks and racks of stuffed clownfish, all resembling Nemo. Peter had erupted into giggles and smiles, waddling over to the dozens of clownfish. He pointed a chubby finger towards the stuffed animal paradise with a wide grin speaking, “Dada! Look! Nemo! So many Nemos!” 

Tony chuckled ruffling the toddler’s curls nodding, “Yep buddy. You want one?” Peter violently nodded, “It’s Nemo! Dada, can I get one? Pwlease?” Tony nodded, “Go ahead and pick one bud.” Peter carefully scanned the stuffed collection, feeling like this was one of the most important missions of his life before jumping up to pick the one in the very center, “This one Dada.” Tony nodded, putting Peter and the stuffie in the cart. Peter asked shyly, “Can we get a Dory too? Dory’s cool.”

Tony looked down at the puppy-eyed toddler finding it very hard to say no, and remembering his promise for at least two toys he nodded. “Let’s go find us a Dory fish.” 

He pretended to run really fast pushing the cart causing Peter to squeal out of delight as he pointed, “Over there Dada! So many Dorys.” Tony chuckled plucking one off into the cart. After Peter decided he was content with his two stuffies as his dad paid for the two fish, leaving an unreasonably high tip as he strolled away, arms holding Peter, who was cuddles with his new stuffies. 


End file.
